


Insecure

by southsidepeach



Series: YJ Genderbend - One Shots [8]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: M'att takes Connie shopping since she is feeling insecure about herself.





	Insecure

Third POV.

M'att was walking around the Happy Harbor Mall, along with Connie...Well, atually, he was crawling Connie along....

He tried o do something nice to his girlfriend. She had some "problems" at school and he wanted to help her.

"Hey, let's enter in that one!" M'att pointed at a store and taking Connie's hand.

"No!" She tried to get her hand free but he was already crawling her again.

They entered in Forever 21 and M'att started to look around for something cute for her girlfriend.

"Unless I were your girfriend, I would thought that you are gay." Connie said.

"That's almost exactly what Apollo, Zachary and Rick told me two months ago...and 1 week ago...and yesterday..." M'att said while blushing in embarrassment.

"How about this?" M'att showed her a pink top.

"I thought that you'd know me better than this. I hate pink."

"I know you don't. I was just trying..."

"What were you trying?" Connie rose her eyebrow.

"I was just...trying yo make you feel better..."

"Why wouldn't I be good?" Connie asked.

"Because of the others at school... They always say that you are heartless and cold and that you are the uglyest and the scaries girl they've ever seen..."

"...I am not offended..." Connie lied.

"Connie, don't try to lie to me. I know that you feel insecure about yourself because of them. You always watch yourself in a mirror and I know you think they are right but you are not. I want to make them shut their mouths..."

Connie was shocked...She always hid the way that the insults effected her and she never thought that M'att would still observe. Maybe he known her better than she thought but there was still something that M'att didn't know.

"Well, maybe when they insults me I feel bad, but I forget everything when I see you and and when you come and hug or kiss me. Every time I see your smile, I know that they are not." Connie got closer to her boyfriend, took his hands into hers and smiled.

"I know I am special because I have you. You're mine and not other's. If you love me some mach that means that I have something good in me. I appreciate everything you do for me and I'm so lucky to have you." At the end of the sentence, tears were dripping from Connie's eyes.

"Awww baby, I love you so much. I lucky to have you too and I'm happy because you don't let them hurt you."

M'att kissed her forehead and hugged her tight. They were staying there while other people were staring at them but the couple couldn't care less.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
